


Destined and Done

by AllieRat



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, ill add more tags as i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieRat/pseuds/AllieRat
Summary: My own Destiny and Destiny 2 writings, a collection of drabbles and fics, both oneshots and multichapters. I take requests here and on my tumblr, artist-assassin! Will include; Guardian OCs (both mine and others'), canon characters,  OC x OC, character x character, OC x character, character x reader, etc. Ranges from fluff to smut.
Relationships: Crow/Female Guardian (Destiny), Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), The Crow/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 45





	1. Worth [Crow x Guardian OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: Hello and welcome to my fics!! Thank you for clicking<3 I take requests, so leave 'em in the comments please!
> 
> This first chapter is just a little thing I wrote for fun, about my Hunter Guardian, Senri, and Crow having a little chat after a long day of Wrathborn hunts. She gives him a bit of advice on what it means to be a Hunter.]]

Two Lightbearers - one a Guardian, one… not quite there yet - sat on the ledge of a steep cliff face on the Tangled Shore, overlooking a deep crater in the ground. The deeper down the cavity went, the more it turned a dark, sickly shade of green. Neither of them questioned it aloud, instead stayed wholly focused on their conversation at hand.

“How long did it take you to learn that? I could barely keep up with you.” The Awoken Hunter, Crow, asked his companion with a small, hesitant smile on his lips. Hesitant like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be showing his joy or not - the joy of having someone to sit and talk to without fear of being attacked or degraded about a past he could not remember. Sure, he had Glint to talk to, but… There was a difference he just couldn’t explain. Glint understood it, and never took offense when Crow mentioned a desire to speak to the other Guardian. If anything, his Ghost seemed pleased and excited that he was feeling the urge to be social again.

The Human Hunter sitting beside him chuckled and shrugged, cutting another slice of red apple with her small, curved knife. 

“What, climbing steep cliffs that fast? It’s pretty easy to do, especially if you’ve got boots with good grips on ‘em.” She kicked one leg out to motion to his boots, waiting till she finished speaking to put the apple slice in her mouth. Then she cut another one while she chewed, and held it out to Crow. 

He took it, biting into it eagerly. He wasn’t starving, definitely not like he was when he was first found by The Spider, but it’d been a long while since he’d had good, fresh fruits. Something as simple as a fresh apple tasted like heaven to him, now. 

“Do you ever use your knives to climb?” He asked curiously, then covered his mouth as he realized that speaking with his mouth fall was probably very rude. It’d been… quite a while since he’d talked to another person in a friendly setting, so his social skills definitely needed some polishing up. To her credit, she didn’t bat an eye at his slip of manners and just shook her head.

“No, no! Well, yeah, sometimes, _but-_ ” She held up a finger and fixed her blue eyes to his golden. Her brows were furrowed and he felt that he was probably going to get another piece of ‘Old Light Wisdom’ as she liked to jokingly call her advice. “-if you use your knives to climb, they get dull! So I only do that if I have the time afterwards to sit down and sharpen ‘em again. Otherwise, it’s a waste of a good blade!”

She nodded once, proud of her own words. He nodded along, too, taking her advice to heart.

“I thought being reckless was part of being a good Hunter,” he joked cautiously, testing the waters of their budding friendship. When she grinned at him, he allowed himself to laugh, feeling more confident with every word. 

“That’s a mistake lots’a rookie Hunters make,” she laughed. “Being a Hunter isn’t about being _reckless,_ my friend.” He hoped she didn’t notice the way his eyes brightened at that title, the way his heart skipped a beat in his chest. “It’s about being _defiant!_ You know what you’re worth, what you can or can’t do - don’t let anyone else tell you who to be! Sometimes recklessness comes with it, but it’s not the main focus, y’know?”

She cut another slice of apple as she spoke, handing it to him. He took it, and quietly munched on it as he let her words settle into his head - to fully understand them, and the weight they carried. She chewed on her own apple slice happily, throwing the core down into that dark green pit below the two of them.

Crow looked at her, then down at the half slice he still held in his hands. He smiled - not an amused grin from a joke told, or a confident smirk from a challenge he issued to his companion. Just a dawning realization that fluttered in his heart.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “I know what I’m worth.”


	2. Fishing Trip [Crow x Guardian OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: Promise not all of these are gonna be about my Guardian and Crow xD I'm just... very motivated to write about them right now. 
> 
> Senri decides to take Crow out on a fishing trip. He's much better at it than she thought he'd be.]]

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Crow’s quiet voice questioned his companion, not looking up from where he was focused wholly on putting a lure on his fishing line. A  _ real  _ fishing line this time - nothing to do with the Wrathborn hunts that had taken up his and The Guardian’s full time the last several weeks.

Senri blew a raspberry at him and he chuckled. She struggled to stick the squirming worm onto her hook. She was usually fine with asking for help - she wasn’t one of those proud fools who thought they could do everything all on their lonesome - but this time, she felt an inexplicable desire to… prove herself? Crow seemed so knowledgeable about fishing, or at least was a damn natural at it, and she wanted to show that she could do something right, too.

She sighed when her bait escaped her hands and fell over the side of the boat, sinking into the water’s depths.

They were on Earth, in the middle of a large body of water (A lake? An ocean? Who knows, Senri isn’t too familiar with the difference. It’s all water, isn’t it?) on a creaky old, wooden boat. Crow had asked how she’d gotten the boat, but she’d only grinned at him and he decided, wisely, not to question it again. Her Ghost, Achilles, decided not to blurt out that she’d spent a whole week and a half putting it together by hand and then painting it. She’d started it as soon as Crow had made an off-hand remark about wanting to go fishing for real one of these days.

They weren’t in the EDZ, though - no, they were far, far away from any Guardian settlements. Crow hadn’t felt comfortable to go near other Guardians, or anywhere that they might be found at, so they’d staked out this isolated place between mountains together. He had even apologized to her for making her do the extra work, but she’d waved it off, telling him that his comfort was worth the little bit of searching. He was glad he still had his helmet on at that point, otherwise Glint might have teased him for the shy smile on his face at that statement.

When Crow noticed her bait had escaped her grasp, he looked up at her with raised brows. Such an accomplished Hunter, struggling with something as simple as putting a worm on a string. It was... amusing, to say the least.

“Alas,” she put her hands palm-up on her knees with a defeated look on her face. “The worm hath bested me.”

He snorted. She grinned at him, thinking that maybe it was alright to make a fool of herself every now and again, especially if it got him to smile more often. He put down his fishing rod, standing up on the creaky boat to walk towards where she sat on the other side. He kneeled down in front of her and picked up her fishing rod, discarded on the bottom of the boat. 

“Here, hold this,” he spoke gently, handing her the tool. She held it obediently, watching him grab another piece of bait to put onto the hook. A different one this time - not a worm as before, but instead some kind of live insect that tried to hop out of his hands. His swift fingers caught it, though.

“And hold  _ this _ ,” he handed her the bug, “pinched between your fingers. Then you can put the hook through, right there…”

She listened intently, letting him guide her. She wondered, briefly, how he’d gotten so good at this - did he fish in his free time? Or was this something he was just… naturally good at? Somebody had to have taught him this skill, right?

“There you go,” he smiled up at her, still kneeling.

She accepted the baited hook like a gift, feeling his warm fingers on hers. She stared down at his gentle smile, his hopeful golden eyes… For perhaps a beat too long. When Achilles appeared with a burst of light right in front of her eyes, blocking her view of the man in front of her, she had to physically stop herself from swatting at the Ghost with the fishing rod out of pure instinct.

“Woah, don’t hit me!” Achilles shrieked, pulling himself away. 

“Wh- well!” She stumbled over her words, feeling her face grow hot. She glanced at Crow, saw him sitting in his own seat again looking away from her, and she turned away to throw her line into the water. She grumbled at her Ghost, “Don’t surprise me like that, Achilles.”

“You were  _ staaaring, _ ” Achilles whispered at her in a sing-song voice. 

She really did swat at him that time.


	3. Live By The Sword [Guardian OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: Started out as my thing for the Destcember day 15 prompt "Live by the sword", then it got out of hand and I decided to just let the story write itself out.
> 
> This is the history of my Hunter, Senri. Her first life when she was still mortal and grew up in the Dark Ages, and how she came to be a Guardian.]]

**_live by the sword, die by the sword_ **

**_live again_ **

**_Six._ ** The age she was at the first time Senri’d ever held a sword, practicing in the backyard of her home with her older brother. There was ice on the gravel of the pathway to her house, snow in the grass. It crunched under her feet as her brother, older by four years and much bigger, patiently taught her the right moves to fight in close combat. It was a happy memory, filled with the safety of living in a well protected home with people she loved. It was tainted by the reminder of what happened afterward when her father came to drag her brother away. She didn’t see him again for a month afterward.

 **_Ten._ ** A Warlord, a Risen who fancied himself someone important enough that others should bow down to, came to her home. None of them held swords, instead wielding crudely welded together weaponry that fired collected energy. Much more powerful than the guns who shot bullets. Much more destruction done by them.

She was the only survivor.

 ** _Eleven._** It was in self defense, she told herself repeatedly. She’s been on the road for a year with a couple of older people who had been looking after her, but they’d been separated. A girl only a few years older than her had found her, tried to take all of her wrapped up food. Senri tries to convince her they could share what little she had, but the other girl is adamant that it's only enough food for one. Senri recalls the spilled blood and the way the girl curled up into a ball as she ran away. She wondered if that girl ever survived.

 **_Fourteen_** **.** Her first confirmed kill. She was far from home. So far from home, from comfort and safety. It wasn't a human that she fought and killed. It was a machine with grey metal in the shape of a human face, glowing red eyes that pierced into her mind. Senri wondered if this was what evil looked like. She didn't know how to fight it, for it had no heart to stab and no throat to cut. She stabbed it through the chest with her sword and it reached up at her with grasping metal fingers, then stuttered and the lights went out. She saw the glowing eyes in her dreams for months.

 **_Nineteen_** **.** For once, she used her sword not to take or defeat, but to save. She found an Exo huddled in one corner of a large, abandoned building. He had a sleek black skull, and white eyes. Fallen surrounded him. He was reloading his shotgun when the biggest of the group jumped at him, sharp knives in all four hands. She leapt down from her advantage point above the Exo man, slicing right through the alien being with ease and softening her fall with the body. She pulled out the sword and looked up, and there, the other Fallen came at her. But the man had finished reloading, and she did not fight alone. It was the first time she'd ever fought _with_ someone before, and she found herself grinning with every blast of the shotgun. He introduced himself as Felwinter. His Ghost came out and introduced herself as Felspring. Though Senri wanted to leave the moment she learned he was Risen, she laughed too hard at their matching names and decided to stay - just for dinner, she thought. They spent the night camped out in the building, taking turns keeping watch. She woke with him gone, a note in neat handwriting with a single word; _"Thanks."_ She thought of him every day.

 **_Twenty-four._ ** She meets him again, the sleek black Exo with white eyes. His voice sounds hollow when he speaks to her, like everything he says is a well practiced speech with no passion. Despite his tone, his words themselves are good. He speaks of wanting a better life. He speaks of how tired he is of running. _Running from what?_ She asks him. He doesn’t answer her. She understands, holding her sword in her hand. She was running, too. They don’t speak on it again, spending the rest of the day learning little details about each other. She laughs at him when he says he doesn’t have a favorite color. When she sees he’s serious, she’s adamant he chooses one immediately just for the hell of it. They discuss color theory until the sun rises.

 ** _Twenty-six._** She’s spent so many years fighting, she doesn’t quite recall what it felt like to be at peace anymore. She has little moments of joy from time to time, but they are shadowed by a fear of tomorrow coming too soon, shadowed by her quick eyes constantly searching the windows and exit points all around her even as her traveling companion tells her she’s safe by his side. She tries to remember her brave older brother, her sweet young sister, her gentle and kind mother. Every memory is tainted by her father. Her hands shake while she digs a curved needle into her skin, stitching shut a wound on her shoulder that would surely scar over. “Let me do it,” Felwinter tells her in his hollow voice. It’s not a request, but she knows he would leave if she told him to. She gave him the needle and thread and he sat down in front of her. 

“Why do you do it?” He asks her suddenly. She looks up at him. “Fight. You’re mortal. This will kill you one day. You gain scars and fractures that take so long to heal. Why continue?”

She looks away as she thinks.

“Because I can,” she answers simply. “Because nobody else will.” 

He finished stitching her wound in silence, content with her answer. She was conflicted with it, knowing it was the whole truth but still feeling like she had so much more to say. When he pulled away after tying off a knot so the thread wouldn’t come undone, he looked at her. His gaze looked empty, but Senri knew well enough by now that it was just the way he was designed. His feelings were more… _subtle_ than most others, sure, but he had them all the same. He sees the conflicted look in her eyes, and she knows. He reads her like an open book.

“I can’t save everyone,” she says with some difficulty, like telling a dark secret. The words tripped over the lump in her throat on their way out, and she wondered if he could feel the waver in her voice like she could. “But if I stop fighting, I won’t save anyone.”

He sits in silence for another moment. Then he nods, collects the sewing material, and leaves.

 ** _Forty._** Her sword was degraded with age and use. She tried to keep it sharp and clean but it broke little by little every day until she finally decided it was done. But she couldn’t part with it - wouldn’t. It was the last remaining link she had of her brother. Of home. The reminder of a happy past gave her hope for a happy future. She melted it down, then reforged it with stronger material. Re-built the handle with red wood and metal by hand, meticulously carved the names of her family in the material.

Felwinter made an off-hand joke about it being a new sword entirely because of how much new material she put into it, which sparked an hour long debate about whether it was still the same sword or not after being completely remade.

He conceded, eventually.

 **_Seventy-four._ ** Felwinter joined up with the Iron Lords. Senri didn’t know how she felt about them yet, but she liked their message of ending the Dark Ages and shutting the Warlords down for good. She offered to join as well, but their leader, Radegast, was adamant that the Iron Lords would not involve a Lightless civilian in their affairs - for it was the Lightless that they drafted the Iron Decree for in order to protect in the first place. She looked at Felwinter. He looked at her. 

They both knew she would never stop fighting. 

If the Iron Lords would not let her join their fight, then she would fight on her own. She took up her sword once again, forged and reforged several times through the years as it wears itself down with use. It was a well loved blade, evident in every notch in the blade. She carved a new one in it every time she reforged it. 

She wondered if she would ever live to see a day where she could put the sword down for good.

 **_Eighty._ ** She clutched her abdomen, smiling grimly. Her eyes were cast in shadows. She lay on the ground, one hand holding her stomach as if it would undo the damage done. Her other hand held the handle of a broken blade. Names that had been carved into the material ages ago were worn down smooth from calloused fingers that had lovingly stroked the letters in fond remembrance. 

Senri lifted the blade, looking at the break with world-weary, tired blue eyes.

By the Light, she was so tired. Her short black hair clung to her forehead with a combination of sweat and blood. She felt hot and cold at the same time. _Eighty,_ she thought. _What a good number to end off on. Even. Pleasant sounding._

She was nowhere near old, even at such a big number - she’d read in a history book once upon a time that the human lifespan has been extended to over two-hundred, maybe even three-hundred years during the Golden Age. Though the Collapse may have ruined many things, it hadn’t shortened the lifespan any. Yet, she found herself at the end of hers anyway.

She shut her eyes, a bittersweet smile on her lips as a tear slipped through her closed lids. Her hand falls limp. The broken sword falls to the ground with a clatter, with nobody around to hear the finality of the sound.

And yet…

In a bright, blinding burst of Light, she opens her eyes once more. Jade blue eyes open wide as she gasps for air, sitting upright and looking around with confusion and fear. Where was she? This place was unfamiliar. She couldn’t remember when she came here, or how she arrived.

In fact, for as far back as she could think, she could not remember anything.

She stood up and took in her surroundings. A bright field, full of green grass and wildflowers for as far as the eye could see. Directly beneath her, where she’d found herself laying when she opened her eyes, was a stone slab firmly planted into the earth. There was a glass casing on top of it with an impressive looking sword within it, the blade looking like it was made of some kind of black steel. There was something carved into the wooden and metal handle of the sword, three things actually, but it was so worn down that she couldn’t tell what they said. Though the entirety of the slab was covered in moss and dust, evidently very old, she found she could still read the engravings with a simple swipe of her hand to clear the weeds.

_Senrielle - Unyielding Warrior - Unbreakable Blade - May She Rest in Peace Forevermore_

“Who…” She found herself whispering. 

“It’s you, I think,” another voice calls out from behind her. She gasped, turning around quickly with wide eyes. She hadn’t been aware there was somebody else here.

Well, there wasn’t. A little drone stood - floated? - there in front of her face, speaking in a voice that sounded like a young man that had been put through a vague autotune. She hardly listened, too surprised with everything and confused about herself. Why had she been sleeping on top of somebody’s grave? Why was there a little robot speaking to her, twirling the metal bits it wore around its center like a person who moved their hands while they spoke? Why did it claim the grave was _hers?_

It took over an hour to calm her and explain everything. She had a duty now, it seemed. A fight that seemed impossible, chosen specially by some kind of God-like being that floated over a City somewhere far off to the East.

“Well?” The little drone spoke up cautiously. It had no name, she’d come to find, called itself a Ghost. Ironic, considering _she_ was the ghost here, but at least she had a name - her original name, it seemed. “Should we get going, Senrielle? It’ll be a long walk to the Last City. We should get a good head start before the sun goes down.”

She looked down at the grave - her own grave - once more. _Senrielle. Unbreakable Blade._

She picked up the sword.

It felt like home.


	4. Duality [Guardian OC x Guardian OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: “They’re not all going to be about my OCs” i say as i upload another story about my OCs lmao. Here’s the Destcember prompt for day 16, “Duality”. Yes I know it’s the 18th as I upload this. Don’t worry about it. I have 4 OCs total, 2 hunters, 1 warlock, 1 titan. 
> 
> Sierra, my second Hunter(the first being Senri, of course), and Adonis, my Warlock, are in a relationship together. Here is a little thing on how they met.
> 
> Also! I take requests still! I mostly write about my OCs at the moment because I’ve not got any requests to write about anything else lol. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!]]

_Duality; noun._ As hinted at by the word " **dual** " within it, **duality** refers to having two parts, often with opposite meanings, like the **duality** of good and evil. Gentle and rough. Warm and cold.

* * *

It was below freezing, the night that they met. The sky was dark, though the sun was still up in the sky. The clouds were so dark and heavy with rain that it blocked the light from shining through. Breaths puffed into the cold air like smoke, dissipating in seconds. Children in the streets adored it, loved taking in big inhales of breath and having competitions as to who could make the biggest puff of temporary cloud.

A Warlock named Adonis found it annoying. She sat on the roof of a building, some kind of apartment complex, writing in a journal. When she breathed out, the puffs of breath clouded her view and she found herself lifting her journal higher to see what she was writing.

Then, suddenly, she saw another stream of frozen breath enter her peripheral vision. She turned her head and there, squatting just a foot away, leaning forward so their noses almost touched, was an Awoken woman that Adonis had never met before. She was clad in typical Hunter attire, a dark blue cape slung over her shoulders. It made sense; only a Hunter would have been able to sneak up on her like that. Adonis had never heard her coming.

For a moment, silence. Then the Awoken woman grinned, and Adonis stood up quickly. She dropped her journal onto the roof.

“What’re you doing?” She asked, her tone accusatory. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. The stranger looked down at the journal that Adonis had dropped, scanning it over quickly in brief curiosity.

“Nothin’, just sayin’ hello,” she said in a relaxed tone. 

“That’s  _ not  _ how you greet someone.”

The Awoken woman smiled, then picked up the fallen journal. She stands up from her crouch, apparently bored of reading the page full of calculations she didn’t understand. She held it in one hand, then held out her other hand to shake. A proper greeting.

“Heya there, I’m Sierra Zen! Nice to meet you! I saw you up here all on your lonesome and thought you might like some company.” 

Adonis looked down at the book in the woman’s hands, then up at her face. Finally, their eyes met.

Adonis’s, steely silver, cold and closed off; Sierra’s, burning orange, warm and welcoming.

The Warlock took the journal from the Hunter’s hands. “Let’s go, Lily,” she said in a grumble. Her Ghost, Lily, appeared out of a burst of Light, nodded her petal-shaped shell politely to Sierra in greeting, then transmatted her Guardian to their ship. They had somewhere else to be, apparently.

Sierra let out a raspberry, watching them fly off.

* * *

The next time they met was in the EDZ. Adonis had finished talking to Devrim, finding out what kinds of activity has been in the area, deciding to go investigate it herself. Devrim was a smart and capable soldier, but he was mortal, and he couldn’t go to the same places that a Guardian like Adonis could go. There was bound to be plenty he’d missed while out on his own patrols.

She rounded a corner of a broken down building over-run with plantlife, and there  _ she  _ was.

“Oh, hello!” Sierra Zen waved enthusiastically from where she stood atop a destroyed Cabal drop pod. There were a dozen or so dead Cabal surrounding the area. The Hunter held a fusion rifle in one hand, a bloodied throwing knife in the other.

Adonis pursed her lips, thinking. Sierra put her knife away and hopped down nimbly, landing gracefully on the back of a dead Cabal soldier before walking toward the Warlock with an easy smile on her features. Her lips were painted light purple, the same color as the markings across her forehead and the bridge of her nose.

Adonis wondered, suddenly, if her lips would be soft. Sierra’s, painted light purple, against Adonis’s own dark red lips.

She frowned at herself. What kinds of thoughts were those? She felt a blush on her face start to form. As the Hunter came closer, Adonis watched her hold out her hand. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, curious. Sierra grinned.

“We didn’t do this right the last time, remember? Heya, I’m Sierra Zen. It’s nice to meet you!”

Adonis looked down at her unexpected company’s hands. They were the same shade of light blue as the rest of her skin, of course. She slowly, tentatively, reached out her own hand. She wondered if the Awoken woman’s skin would be as cold as it looked - and if it was cold, would it feel like ice beneath the touch of Adonis’s warm brown skin? Or would it be a pleasantly soothing kind of coolness?

They clasped hands, and the Warlock found, to her surprise, that the Hunter had warmer hands than she did. They shook once, firmly, and Sierra snickered to herself like she was laughing at some kind of inside joke. Adonis wanted to know what it was.

Lily appeared suddenly, flying up close to Adonis’s ear and whispering, “ _ You have to tell her your name! _ ”

Adonis felt her cheeks flush darker with warmth, and retracted her hand quickly. “I’m... I’m Adonis. It’s nice to meet you, Sierra Zen. Thank you for clearing my path,” she gestured vaguely to the dead Cabal soldiers littering the area. Sierra shrugged, stuffing both hands into the pockets of her pants. 

“No problem, friend. Want company? I could keep you safe while you do... whatever it is you’re here to do.”

Adonis’s first instinct was to decline, to argue that just because she was a Warlock didn’t mean that she couldn’t defend herself perfectly fine - then she hesitated. She looked into Sierra’s honest, welcoming orange eyes once again, and she found, confusingly.... That she would probably enjoy the company.

But she had taken too long to answer, it seemed, and her Ghost spoke up on her behalf.

“We would love the company, Miss Zen, thank you!” Lily spinned her pink-and-white petal shaped shell genially.

Sierra nodded. “You can just call me Sierra. No need to get all formal with each other!”

“Of course, Miss Zen!”

Sierra laughed aloud.

* * *

They parted ways after almost two weeks of working together. Sierra spoke nonstop, in a cheerful and optimistic voice. She seemed to never be upset about anything, even when she died to the Fallen skiff that dropped a Captain and a handful of Dregs right above her. When Adonis found herself frustrated with her lack of a breakthrough on her work, Sierra put a warm hand on her shoulder and suggested in a gentle voice that they take a break.

Lily had pointed out to Adonis, in a gentle and non-taunting voice, that this Hunter seemed to have better control over her emotions than Adonis did. Imagine that! A Hunter who was calmer and more relaxed than a Warlock! She would have to tell Ikora about this, she would definitely find it amusing.

Yet... In all of the time they spent together, Lily and Adonis both had rarely seen the Hunter’s Ghost. He had some kind of purple-and-gold shell, they had noticed in the rarely caught glimpses of him from time to time. On the last day they spent together, camped out in a building that looked ready to crumble at any moment (but was much more architecturally safe than originally thought, known thanks to a quick scan from Lily), Adonis asked about it.

“Why does your Ghost never talk to us?” She asked in a curious voice, poking at the dwindling fire between them with a stick. The fire had died down a bit, and the two should have been asleep hours ago. But neither of them wanted to sleep, it seemed.

“Hm?” Sierra hummed in question, her eyes closed. Her arms were folded behind her head and her legs were crossed. She looked, to Adonis’s eyes, like the very definition of entirely relaxed and comfortable.

“Your Ghost,” Adonis continues. “He rarely comes out at all, and when he does, he speaks a few words in a quiet voice and then disappears again. To your backpack, I assume?” 

“Hm,” Sierra hummed again, this time in response. “He’s a quiet one, that Ghost of mine. And very shy! He doesn’t like to talk to others all that much, so I do the talking for him most’a the time. Why, you need to ask him a question or somethin’?”

“No,” Adonis shook her head. Her short black hair tickled her forehead for a moment, and she brushed it away. “...That’s funny, though,” she said without a hint of humor in her voice.

“What is?” 

“You and your Ghost being complete opposites like that. I see it sometimes with other Ghost-Guardian pairings, and I’ve always wondered if that was the secret to a Ghost finding their other half. Someone who was their polar opposite.”

“...But?” Sierra peeked open an orange eye, glancing at her companion.

“But,” Adonis continued with a small smile, glad that the Hunter was actually curious about something she was explaining for once. “That can’t be true. Lily and I aren’t opposites.”

For a moment, the camp went silent. Then, suddenly, Sierra burst out into loud, violent laughter. She rolled around for a moment, shrieked when she nearly rolled right into the campfire, then laughed some more as she patted her cape down where the fire had licked it. It singed with a quiet sizzle. Lily and Adonis both looked at her, one in curiosity and one in embarrassed confusion. Adonis didn’t know  _ why  _ she was being laughed at, but she decided on the spot that she definitely did  _ not  _ enjoy it. Sierra wiped tears from her eyes.

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me! You’re joking, right Adonis? Please tell me you’re joking.”

At the silence she received in answer, Sierra stood up.

“What do you  _ mean  _ you two aren’t opposites? You’re completely different from one another!”

Adonis frowned, also standing up. She looked over at her Ghost, who twisted her petal-shell a few degrees in quiet contemplation. She looked at her companion again. “What? How are we different at all?”

Sierra laughed again. “Where do I  _ start? _ She’s much more polite, first of all! Secondly, she’s a lot more emotionally put-together! Third, she’s way calmer and quieter, too!” Sierra walked around the fire, holding out fingers for every point she made. Adonis looked over at her Ghost again, a question in her eyes.

“...Lily?” She spoke quietly.

Lily stayed silent for a moment, then bobbed shortly, like nodding in confirmation. “You are... rather prone to acting on emotion, dear Adonis. And sometimes you forget your manners. But that’s alright! You’re working on them, and that’s what counts!”

Sierra snapped her fingers once, like she’d just proved some grand point. She then went back over to her side of the fire and laid down in her area once more. She had a proud smirk on her face as she shut her eyes. Adonis wanted to wipe it clean off, instead sitting down with a grumble in her seat just as before. She looked down at the fire she had been keeping alive, frowning.

With a snap of her fingers, the fire went out.


	5. Exodus [Guardian OC x Guardian OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: Since I posted 15 and 16 of Destcember, I might as well post the one other written Destcember prompt I did, on day 1. All the other prompts I've been drawing so far.
> 
> Adonis and Sierra Zen are my own OCs, as well as their Ghosts, Lily and Beans.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!]]

Sierra watched her step carefully as she moved silently through debris littered around the ground. There was no need to be quiet, as all the Eliksni in the area were cleared away already (some were killed, some got scared of the Guardian with big ass guns and ran off), but the Hunter found it in her nature to be silent in spite of the fact.

Her ankles ached a bit from all the hiking she had been doing on the rough, uneven terrain of Nesus, but she persevered. She was looking for something that her Warlock friend had said was important. She didn’t quite know what, though, as she hadn't been paying much attention.

Her comms crackled to life as a familiar femenine voice spoke to her.

_ “ _ _ Have you found it yet, Sierra? _ _ ” _

The Awoken Hunter hummed in thought, hands on her hips as she scanned the area around herself. 

“ I don’even know what I’m lookin’ for, Adonis, ” she admitted plainly. She wasn’t much of a liar. Her Warlock teammate, Adonis, sighed audibly on the other side of the line. She was a stickler for being serious at all times, despising Sierra’s fun loving and reckless personality.

“But she still stays with us _,_ ” Sierra’s ghost, Beans, whispers to her - he could feel her thoughts to some extent, thanks to the neural symbiosis. She grins. Yeah, Adonis still sticks with her despite their conflicting personalities.

_ “ _ _ Alright, just come back to the Exodus Black, then. I’ll find a substitute. _ _ ”  _ Sierra nods to herself, then turns on her heel to begin the trek back to the downed Colony ship. She looked up at the sky as she walked, watching clouds drift by slowly. The comms crackled to life again after a moment.

_ “ _ _...Thank you for trying, anyway. _ _ ” _

Sierra smiles, and Beans appears before her in a small burst of light, rolling his ‘eye’. 

“ Oh, you  _ know  _ that Lily had to convince her to say that, ” he spoke. Sierra nodded to her companion. Adonis herself was a decent person, but she had a rather tough-to-get-along-with personality. Her Ghost, Lily, complimented it well with her sweet, gentle, and polite demeanor. Lily was always trying to convince Adonis to be gentler to others, and to be more open minded about various things.

Sierra and Beans talked about nothing in particular, mindless chatter just to pass the time as they walked back to the Exodus Black. Once they arrived, Sierra took her hood down and allowed Beans to lay himself in the folds. It was his favorite place to be, besides her backpack when she was fighting.

“ Hello, Failsafe! ” Sierra waved energetically, offering a wide grin to the lone AI in the heart of the ship. Adonis was already there, putting something together with narrowed eyes and a single-minded focus.

“Welcome back, Captain!” Failsafe’s typical cheery voice spoke back. “Any luck with your mission?”

Adonis chuckled dryly. “ She wasn’t even listening to me when I told her what to go searching for, Failsafe. ” The Warlock shot a look over at Sierra, a quirk in her brow. Sierra smiled in response. With a sigh, Adonis went back to her work with… setting something up? The Hunter couldn’t quite tell what the other woman was doing, even still. In a small flash of light, the pink and white, flower-themed shell of Adonis’s Ghost appeared.

“ I’m glad you’re back safely, Miss Zen! And you, too, Beans! ”

“ Aw, shoot. You know you can call me Sierra, ” she spoke to Lily.

“ I know, Miss Zen! ”

Beans arose at the sound of his name being called, floating over to rest beside the other Ghost. His quiet and shy personality had made it difficult for them to bond in the beginning of their friendship, but as Adonis and Sierra spent more and more time together, Beans allowed himself to open up more. He'd become quite comfortable around the Warlock and her Ghost. “ It’s so dark and scary out there, ” he shuddered. “ So many Fallen! ”

“ It’s more polite to call them Eliksni, Beans, ” Lily bumped her shell against his gently, like putting a hand on a shoulder.

“ Oh, right! Sorry, ” he nodded. “ So many  _ Eliksni  _ around. They shot at us a few times, you know! ”

“ How rude of them! ”

Sierra left the two Ghosts to have their own conversation, kneeling down beside Adonis. “ What’s all this? What’re you puttin’ together here? ” It looked like a miniature tree, about tall enough to reach Sierra’s stomach if she were still standing up. She reached a gloved hand out to touch at the pine needles, wondering if they were real and how Adonis had gotten a little tree this far out.

Adonis gently slapped her hand away and Sierra pouted.

“ It’s a  _ Dawning Tree, _ ” the Warlock said matter-of-factly. “ Eva talked to me about it a few weeks ago. She said people in the Golden Age used to decorate trees for the holidays, with bright lights and colorful decorations. We don’t have a big tree out here on Nesus- ”

“- I coulda gone and gotten us a tree- ”

“ -So I brought out this fake one, made out of plastic. Eva gave it to me .”

Sierra scratched the back of her neck. “ Where’d Eva get a lil’ plastic tree? ”

Adonis paused. Then shrugged. “ I don’t know. I don’t ask where she gets any of the holiday supplies she has. Probably donations from others who want to help decorate for Dawning. ” Sierra nodded. That sounded like it made sense. “ I needed you to go out and find a power source to power it up, but since you weren’t paying any attention, Failsafe helpfully decided that we could use  _ her  _ as a power source .”

The Hunter flashed a smile and a thumbs-up at the AI, who brightened a bit in response.

“ Oh, I was way off, then. I was out there in the  _ debris _ lookin’ for a power source, haha, ” she grinned good-naturedly. 

Adonis rolled her silver eyes at her Awoken friend, plugging something in before finally standing up and dusting off her hands on her robes. She offered a hand to Sierra, who gladly took it and stood beside the Warlock with anticipation clear in her eyes. They didn’t let go of each other's hands as they stared at the tree.

“ How’s it work? What’s it gonna do? ” She whispered excitedly, looking down at the fake pine needles. There were little lights wrapped on the plastic needles, but none of them were on. Adonis looked at her friend and smiled, the first time since they’d arrived on Nesus.

“ Do the honors, Failsafe. ”

“Gladly, Captain!”

A small dim of the lights in the mainroom they stood in, and then it brightened once more, with the tree glowing several different colors. All around the room, lights started flickering to life - Sierra hadn’t even noticed that Adonis had put up decorations all over the place. She let out a breath of air - something like a gasp in awe - as she looked around the room. She’d never seen so many colorful lights in one place before, and she watched them blink out a colorful pattern with wide orange eyes.

Adonis looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes, smiling softly.

“This takes up quite a bit of power!” Failsafe’s cheery voice came out. Adonis frowned, hesitating. She let go of Sierra’s hand and reached toward the little tree, about to unplug it. Before she could, Failsafe’s secondary voice spoke in its usual, gloomy lilt: “But it’s… kind of nice.”

Adonis’s hands paused and she sighed in relief. She would have unplugged it in a heartbeat if Failsafe had said it was too much of a strain on her power. Instead, she put her hands on her hips, looking around the room with a smile. She nodded once to herself, proud of her work.

“ Happy Dawning, Failsafe, ” she said in a gentle voice. She turned to look over her shoulder at her friend. “ And you too, Sierra. ”

Sierra pulled her hand back from where she’d been prodding at one of the many colorful lights around the room, licking her finger where the hot glass had singed her. 

“ Oh, you too Adonis! ” She grins. “ And you, Lily! And Beans! And the  _ biggest  _ and _warmest_ of Dawning Greetings to you, Failsafe! ” She spread her arms out wide in front of her, as if she would have hugged the AI if she could.

Adonis sat down in front of the little fake tree she’d set up, watching as the two Ghosts, the Hunter, and the AI all exchanged Dawning praises to each other in bright voices. A little over a month ago, Sierra had brought up the idea of celebrating this year’s Dawning with Failsafe. Adonis had asked why, curious. To her surprise, the Awoken woman had responded in a quiet, solemn voice;

_ “I remember, before I met you, when it was just me and Beans out in the wilds. It was pretty lonely around the Holidays. I can’t imagine how alone she must feel, all by herself out there. Nobody to keep her company other than the memories of her dead crew.” _

Adonis took a deep breath in, shutting her eyes and letting a smile spread across her face. Sierra was reckless, brash, impatient, and, at times, rather immature - but she was, by Adonis’s knowledge, one of the best people that the Warlock had ever met. The kindness and care that the Hunter exuded without even trying… it was a warmth that Adonis adored.

Something that was worth dealing with the occasional childish antics.


	6. Midnight Revelations [Guardian OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: I have a lot of opinions on the relationship between The Young Wolf and the Vanguard, and by extension, the City. It's universally accepted that The YW is adored because of all their heroic deeds, and the Vanguard definitely recognizes that they'd be lost without this one-person army, but... That's all the Young Wolf is, aren't they? A legendary soldier? That's all anybody knows them as.
> 
> Couldn't get this thought out of my head and had to write it out. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!]]

“I don’t have any friends.”

It wasn’t stated with a hint of sorrow, or asked in a curious tone. It was spoken with absolute sincerity like someone who knew the truth without a shadow of a doubt; an answer to a question that hadn’t been asked at all.

Her Ghost, Achilles, nearly jumped - if he were capable of it - from how sudden it was. His Guardian had been laying in bed for over an hour now, eyes closed and breathing evenly. He’d assumed she had gone to sleep a while ago. Yet…

“What do you mean? Of course you do,” he hurriedly disagreed with her words, his shell spinning quickly like a nervous tic.

Senri turned her head to look at him. 

They were on her ship, on the way to the Tower to drop off what bounties she’d picked up from various vendors in the courtyard. But she’d mentioned briefly how she was tired, so Achilles had dimmed the lights and she’d laid down in her little bed (less than a bed, really. More of a solid slab of metal with a couple sheets laid out on top to make it a bit more comfortable for her back) and gone silent. He hovered over the panels of the ship, looking out the front windows to watch the stars pass by. He’d expected to spend the next few hours in silence, with his thoughts as his only company as his closest friend and companion in the universe slept soundly behind him. 

“Really?” She asked, sounding very obviously like she didn’t believe him. It hurt him to hear this from her, like a stab to a heart that he didn’t have.

“Yes! What about _me?_ Are you saying we aren’t friends?” He spun a bit closer. His voice was indignant like he’d been offended, but he was mostly joking. He hoped it would form a smile on her face, even a small one. Anything that would crack away at the exhausted frown she wore. Her blue eyes, usually bright with Light, seemed dull in contemplation now.

“Well,” she sighed. “I guess that depends on how you define a ‘friend’. But, personally, no… I don’t think we’re friends. We literally share a mental link, remember? We’re something more than just ‘friends’. Maybe family, or maybe, if you wanna get even deeper, we’re kind of two halves of one whole. You complete me, and I complete you, you know?”

Achilles stayed silent, considering. Mulling over her words. She was typically very open with her feelings, something he admired greatly in her, but hearing her say that he was a half of her? That he was so vital to her that she considered him _part_ of herself? It made him feel… something. Loved? Needed? Adored? He didn’t quite have the right word for it. And the way she said it so nonchalantly, like it was an obvious fact, only added to his feelings.

“But despite that… We’re not _friends._ I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I realized... I don’t have any friends.”

Achilles’ shell clenched shut tight for a moment, like a frown. His Guardian often told him he was very physically expressive, and now more than ever he was finally seeing what she meant.

“What about the Vanguard? What about Saint-14? What about Banshee?” He would have listed off every individual they’d ever come across if it made her feelings of loneliness go away.

Senri frowned. She’d already thought of all of this. 

“The Vanguard don’t _know_ me. I report to them, they give me missions, and they send me on my way. Which, hey, that’s fine - it’s their job to tell me what to do and where to go, I get that. But do any of them ever spend time with me outside of that? Does Ikora know what my hobbies are? Does Zavala ever wonder what I’m up to in my free time, what little of it I get? Did Cayde ever--”

She cut herself off, her hand freezing in the air where it had been waving emphatically as she spoke. A sad silence filled the room for a moment. Senri’s hand falls limp down to her chest, and her next words were spoken so quietly, so softly, so _painfully._

“ _Maybe Cayde was my only friend--_ ”

“Of course you have friends!” Achilles interrupts her, nearly forcing himself into her personal space as if trying to physically ward off her thoughts. “You’re the _Young Wolf,_ for Light’s sake! The City adores you! You’re hailed as a hero everywhere you go, you know? You can’t possibly be blind to all that!”

She shuts her eyes, a tired sigh on her lips.

“That’s just it, Achilles. I’m the Young Wolf. Godslayer. Crota’s End. Unbroken, reckoner, savior, _Hivebane!_ ” Her voice was a whisper that grew in strength, imitating the people who spoke of her in wonder and hushed awe in the streets of the City. The people who looked at her and saw something to worship. “So, so many _titles_.” 

She opens her eyes again, looking over at her Achilles. He stayed quiet. She looked tired. Maybe this was what she had meant earlier when she said she was tired - not physically, but... some kind of bone deep exhaustion. 

“They don’t look at me like a person, anymore. They look at me like I’m some kind of... _God._ ”

He was starting to understand what she meant. Still, he wanted to do anything he could to make these terrible thoughts go away.

“But-” He began. 

“ _But,_ ” she interrupted him. She sat up, and he floated back a few paces to give her space. “None of them... _know_ me. None of them see me as a being to befriend. Do you get it? All of my deeds, all of my actions, have spread so far and become such a legend that I’m just an _icon_ now. I’m a literal living myth! I’ve been put on this pedestal, so far out of everybody else’s reach, that none of them even try to get close to me. The Vanguard keeps their distance from me, I’m just a weapon to be pointed at their enemies. Saint-14, legendary hero and considered one of the best Titans out there, even _he_ looks up to me like I’m some kind of...”

She gave a dry chuckle.

“Some kind of _saint._ And him talking about me like I’m his role model and greatest inspiration, it only adds to how the others view me, because they all listen to him. And, well, if a _legend and hero_ like him has a hero of his own...”

Achilles understood. She didn’t continue her speech, and he didn’t know how to respond. He loved her dearly - would go to the ends of the universe and beyond for her. And he knew she would do the same for him. But... she was right, wasn’t she? He’d never paid attention to it before, but as he desperately recalls every interaction she’s had with others throughout their lives together, he can’t help but finally notice the way others reacted to her.

She was never _Senri_ to them. Just _The Young Wolf_.

She laid back down. 

“Sorry to spring that up on you outta nowhere. I just...” _Couldn’t sleep because the thoughts plagued my mind._ She didn’t say it, but their neural symbiosis guaranteed that he understood it anyway.

He laid himself gently on her stomach, felt the rise and fall as she breathed deeply. 

“Maybe you don’t have any friends... But you’ve got me. Always.”

A small smile formed on her lips, finally. Words could not express the intense feeling of relief that washed over him.

“Yeah, I got you, Achilles. And you’ve got me, always.”

She shut her eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Mother Hen [Guardian OC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[A/N: Wow, two chapters in one night? I'm on a roll! Also my friends encourage me to write my OCs a lot lol. My friend is head over heels in love with my Awoken Titan, Vaikis. Here's a short blurb with him and his Ghost on Europa.
> 
> If you'd like to see what my Guardians look like, meander over to my tumblr, artist-assassin, and just send me an ask! I draw them quite a lot, haha. I love my immortal kids. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!]]

Vaikis walked with steady, heavy footfalls through the snow of Europa. The weather had died down an hour ago, but he had been hiking for over three hours now. His Ghost, Clarimonde, kept him warm with a burst of Light whenever he felt the shivering begin again. He felt cold to his core, but he knew he wouldn’t die from it. And he also knew that, if he wanted to get out of this damned snow, he’d have to hurry up and reach his destination. Whining about it would do him no good - and he didn’t want to worry Clarimonde.

He hummed a melody to himself absently, a song he didn’t remember with a tune that felt nostalgic. He’d had this same melody stuck in his head since the day he was first resurrected, oh so long ago during the middle of the Dark Ages. He could never remember enough of it to know where it came from, and Clarimonde could never find where it was from either.

 _From before you died?_ She had once offered hopefully. _Maybe,_ he’d responded with a casual shrug. He tried not to think too much of his old life, since he couldn’t remember it at all and it only served to hurt him to think of the people who must have once cared about him. It was difficult, but he still tried.

“Anything interesting, Claire?” He paused in his humming to look over his shoulder at his Ghost. She had come out of hiding the moment the weather had calmed down, scanning any bit of debris the two came across on their trek. They didn’t need anything from it - it was just something she liked to do when she could. A hobby of sorts.

“No, not really,” she answered. She was too used to finding nothing interesting for it to dampen her mood, though. She spun in the air, turning her eye to look at him. “Are you alright, dear? Getting cold again? I can hear the chattering of your teeth.”

Vaikis smiled warmly. “I’m alright. Don’t wear yourself out, Claire.”

She made a sound in between a scoff and a _harrumph_ as she flew close to him. “There’s no such thing as wearing myself out for you, silly boy! You need to be warm! How do you expect to trek through this- this Light-forsaken ice cube of a planet with cold legs? Come here.” He paused obediently. She hovered above him, and in a bright flash of Light, he felt a soothing warmth envelop his body. It was a pleasant feeling, like wrapping yourself up in a cozy blanket fresh from the drying machine. It didn’t last for long, however, as he was already rubbing his hands together for warmth the moment she pulled away.

“Hm. Can’t believe they sent you out here,” she shook her shell like a sad shake of the head. “You could catch a cold, you know.”

Vaikis hummed in thought as he continued walking. Clarimonde barely felt the cold, he knew, but he still held his hands cupped together for her to rest in. He laughed a bit. “Do you think they’d force me to take some time off for something like that?”

Clarimonde fixed him with the best scolding look she could muster as a small drone with one eye, currently nestled in her Guardian’s hands.

“Why do you sound _excited_ about that idea?”

Vaikis offered her a sly grin.


End file.
